Noise generated at and near an airport is typically limited and monitored by the airport and surrounding community. Airports may limit noise for all aircraft during a certain period of time, limit noise for each takeoff (i.e., departure), or a combination of such approaches. Known systems for determining departure profiles have only focused on noise abatement, without regard to how the profile may adversely affect other aircraft operations and factors such as fuel efficiency. These departure profiles are “one-size-fits-all” for every flight, regardless of the type of aircraft, ambient conditions, payload, etc., and take into account only worst-case scenarios for thrust, climb, and speed to ensure that the aircraft departs safely and meets noise level restrictions.
Noise abatement may also be addressed by the airline-specific operations specification (Ops Spec), which is a document contained within the airline's Flight Operations Manual (FOM). Ops Specs are required by 14 CFR §119.49 for each certificate holder conducting domestic, flag, or commuter operations. The Ops Spec contains guidance on topics such as Authority to Operate, Prohibited Operations, Takeoff, Approach and Landing, En Route, Airports, and Maintenance. The Ops Spec provides guidance and instructions to the pilot for takeoff operations. Many airports also publish their own noise abatement takeoff guidance.